


Cuttlefish and Octavio in Splatoon 3

by Stardust_Speedway



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chaos VS Order, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Splatoon 3 - Freeform, probably not fitting into the storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Speedway/pseuds/Stardust_Speedway
Summary: These two live in my head rent free, so I’m writing a little dlc/behind the scenes storyline for them.Probably not going to be canon. Who cares.
Relationships: Cap'n Cuttlefish & DJ Octavio
Kudos: 3





	1. The great turf war 2: electric boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my tumblr! Sparing y’all the cliffhanger and posting two at the same time :D

“It’s like the war yet again, huh.” The captain’s back seems straighter than it had been for years. Like he was trying to be more threatening. The Octoling across him crosses his arms, staring somewhere in the distance.

“Yeah. Only this time, I don’t think you’re on the right side.” A small sigh.

“We... could do it different this time. You join us. No more fightin’ each other, cap’n. Us together, rulin’ the chaos.” He stared at the inkling, almost... sad. He simply frowned, gripping his cane.

“I will be on the right side of history.” The captain spat out, frowning, “soon everything will be in our favour again, just you know it. Why not join the underdogs then? Your help would always be needed.”

The stare hardened into a glare, mouth pulling into a thin line. Hands gripping the sleeves.

“Fine then. Guess I’ll just dubstomp you slimy little hipsters then. Time for you to know your filthy little place.” He spat out, almost hurt.

“Know MY place? MY place?! Bold coming from the guy who attacked us for our lands, tried stealing zapfish and BRAINWASHING my granddaughter! Maybe you should know your place! Underground, drowning in the mess and horrible decisions YOU made!” The yelling echoed through the canyon, the Octarian King having taken a step back, eyes wide. Before pulling his face back into that glare again. Hands into fists.

“Take That Back.” The voice was low, threatening.

“No.” Knuckles white on the cane.

“You take that back, or so help me-“

“What? What are you gonna do?”

“Find then.” He reached down for the brush, eyes never leaving the inklings face. Teeth bare, snarling. Strip strong, fear, fear in the others eyes, Knuckles gripping the cane, frantically unlocking the safety, shaking hands, shaky pointing and who was gonna throw the first ink-

It all didn’t matter when the bombshell hit.


	2. Start of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio formulates a plan and Cuttlefish rolls with it.  
> I might write more, but it won’t be a priority. Hence the question mark.

The octoling didn’t know what stirred him awake, only that he was coughing from the sand spread over him like a blanket and something lying next to him. He quickly got up, crouching closer. Cuttlefish was still unconscious, covered in sand. Octavio softly swore.

The inkling's arm was doused in orange. Whatever was dropped didn’t work like their bombs, and had cut him. He tugs at his sleeve, cursing when he couldn’t tear it off quick enough. Don’t think about other stuff. Wrap, wrap, you can still save this now, before it was too late. The makeshift bandage was shabby and definitely needed to be redone later, not to mention some profreshional looking at it, but it was a start. Besides, the captain was starting to wake too. He quickly shuffled back, trying to cover his mouth from the sand while looking around.

“What…” Cuttlefish didn’t know how fast he should get up, crying out in pain when putting weight in the injured one.

“Careful. You cut yourself.” The octoling frowns, standing up while looking around. The other did the same, frowning.

Nothing looked the same anymore. This wasn’t the start of the desert, with inkopolis in the background. This was just a wasteland, sand freely flowing over canyons.

“Where are we?”

“How the shell am I supposed to know?!” the king bit back, before winning at his own harsh tone. He began to pace, mumbling something under his breath. The cap’n watched him with a raised brow, waiting for whatever plan he was formulating. Whatever attack he was planning.

“Okay… So, we are stuck here together.”

“Hmmm.”

“We don’t see or know anything that can get us back to the mainland.”

“Phone’s dead, so nope.”

“So, I propose… Dam I really hate this..” the octoling shuffled a bit with his foot, frowning. It really seemed to anger the other, who began to snarl.

“Oh, spit it out will you?!”

“I wanna work together for this bit, dam!” Octavio pretty much had his teeth bared, hands formed into fists, “But if you don’t wanna, Fine, I can let you starve.”

“No, no. Let’s work together! Get this show on the road, shall we?” The mood immediately changed, Cuttlefish excitedly standing up with his cane and pointed towards the sky, “adventure, here we come!”

The king simply sighs and facepalms.

“Okay, the first things we need are water and shelter. Food isn’t that important right now.” He points towards some rock formation, squinting against the sun.

“That seems like a good place to start, I think I saw some supplies near too.”

“Well, What are we waiting for?! Onwards!”

The trek towards the rock formation didn’t go quite as well as they had hoped. The cap’ns walking speed wasn’t the fastest, infuriating the octoling greatly. Then they almost got ambushed by… whatever that group was. Salmonid? Members of Chaos? Raiders? They didn’t really know, but it took some big brush swipes and one warning shot to scare them away. The rock formation turned out to be some old trains instead, but there were indeed some supplies to be found.

A piece of plastic tarp and a few sticks.

Some firewood.

A few bottles of water, old but could still be used.

A bit of canned food.

And that’s how the two oldies found themselves half under the tarp, fire softly crackling as the sun began to set. Both had gotten a bit of water to drink and divided the canned food under them.

“I’m more used to rationing my food, you should get more.”

“Wha- that’s not fair towards you!”

“Cuttlefish. Underground there’s not that much food for everyone anyways. You, on the other hand, are used to it. Better for you to start slow. Now stop complaining before I decide to just eat all to spite you.”

The cap’n huffs as he begins eating, shoving it all in his mouth. Cod, when was the last time both of them ate anything?

“So. We need more of a plan.” The inking nods at that, mouth still full.

“If I’m correct, inkopolis is south of the wasteland. It isn’t surrounded by it, and we seem to be blown into it. If we find the north and follow it, we should in theory be able to get out.”

“I have a compass we can use. Why can’t we go right now?”

“Don’t trust it.” Octavio leans back, already done as he frowns, “we already got attacked in daylight, imagine nighttime. It’s super cold, it’s dark, not pleasant. We should try to leave early in the morning.”

He couldn’t disagree with that, wiping his fingers off on his pants. And yawning. Cod, Marie taking over most of the duties had taken away his tolerance for staying up late.

“I’m tired. Do we sleep under the tarp?”

“Yes. You’re wounded. I get guard duty.” He grumbled something as he tried to get up, finally achieving it after a few tries, shuffling behind the octoling to lay down. Back turned towards the entrance.

“Goodnight, Tavi.”

“G’night, Cuttlefish.

It wasn’t long before he was out like a light, only distantly remembering the feeling of another back pressed against his.


End file.
